1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card connector, and more particularly to a card connector capable of monitoring whether an electronic card is fully inserted therein or not.
2. The Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, various electronic cards are widely used in electronic products, such as digital cameras, personal digital assistants (PDA) and mobile phones etc. The conventional electronic product defines a card connector so as to receive an electronic card therein. The card connector includes an insulating housing, a plurality of electrical terminals and a monitoring assembly disposed in the insulating housing respectively. The monitoring assembly includes a rigid first monitoring member and a flexible second monitoring member adapted for being pressed by the card to electrically contact the first monitoring member so as to monitor whether the card is fully inserted in the card connector or not. However, the achievement of the monitoring function of the card connector must depend on the cooperation between the first and second monitoring members. As a result, two kinds of molds are needed to shape the monitoring members respectively when manufacturing the card connector so that takes a relatively high manufacture cost.